Talk:Jurassic Park: Builder
Doubles Does anybody know why the page "doubles itself" after I published it? xD SpyroGuy (talk) 10:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :"doubles itself"? BastionMonk (talk) 11:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Characters and dinosaurs There are only three characters listed. You missed Kelly Malcolm and Henry Wu. I would edit it myself, but the article's restricted. Also, I think there should be a dinosaur list. I haven't yet unlocked everything, but as far as I know the game contains Triceratops, Dilophosaurus, Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurus, Baryonyx, Pteranodon, Compsognathus, Spinosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, and Pachycephalosaurus.CyborgIguana (talk) 07:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :CyborgIguana, have you played this game? Anyway, the restrictions are gone now. Plz add everything you know. MismeretMonk (talk) 23:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Starting up How'd you lose the page? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I had written an good article, complete with sources and an inforbox. Then I clicked an "Publish" and then the good old screen pops up: Park Pedia is experiencing technical problems". Goodbye article! But if I try to write something new and save 30 sec later everything is all fine. I had to do 30 push-up to lose that anger. MismeretMonk 16:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I hate it when that screen pops up. Usually, when I'm working on a larger article, I copy and paste the text into a Word Document, just in case Wikia decides to screw up on me. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) why is there a messge that isnt true on the main page? Park Drive Help? Sorry I hate to bother anyone, but, could it possible to have some assistance or opinions on the Park Drive that I am redoing? I felt that the old order of dinosaurs revealed some of the more famous dinosaurs too early. The Park Drive I am making is inspired by the Isla Nublar Jurassic Park from the Movie, Novel, The Game and Jurassic World park along with some ideas of my own. It is going to include rest stops/lookouts, landscapes inspired by the movie locations of Isla Nublar and similar to the type of Geography it is possible to expect from slightly volcanic islands one might normally be able to find in real life, the description of the dinosaur enclosures from the novels, the appearance of the enclosures from the movies and the type of environment that the dinosaurs would have lived in. This is the new order that I have planned: Dryosaurus Compsoganthus Dilophosaurus Stegosaurus Tuojiangosaurus Apatosaurus Camarasaurus Brachiosaurus Parasaurolophus Edmontosaurus Corythosaurus Iguanodon Ouranosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Amargasaurus Gallimimus Pterodactylus Pteranodon Velociraptor Troodon Carnotaurus Ceratosaurus Allosaurus Carcharodontosaurus Acrocanthosaurus Baryonyx Spinosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Ankylosaurus Torosaurus Triceratops Yutyrannus Albertosaurus Tyrannosaurus rex And I am about to commence work on the Dryosaurus enclosure, for this enclosure I am going to recreate the "Hypsilophodont Highlands" enclosure from the novel. This is the description of the enclosure. "The Land Cruiser stopped on a low rise, where a break in the foliage provided a view to the east. They could see a sloping forested area which opened into a field of yellow grass that was about three feet high." What are the recommended decorations for creating this enclosure? Which direction should the tour vehicles travel from the gate, left, towards the clouded jungle or right, alongside the harbours? Which side of the enclosure should the tour vehicles travel on? Manager Harris (talk) 08:21, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Missing Pages On this page, I see that there are several animalsin both the Aquatic and Glacier Parks that have Red Links. I am going to need help in creating pages for these animals. Please help!!!! Logo8th (talk) 17:16, June 20, 2015 (UTC)